web_anonymityavataridentityfandomcom-20200214-history
Web Anonymityavataridentity Wikia
Welcome Overview The outline of this wiki is specified in more detail as shown in the wiki diagram. We will be discussing web anonymity, avatars, and web identity. We will break these concepts down into smaller parts that dive into more detail about each with a branching tree structure. The ancestor concept is that of Identity, specifically as seen on the Internet. People everyday hide their real identity online through many forms; especially within social media, online forums and games. The first concept of hiding a users' identity is through the use of avatars. Another sibling concept is that of web anonymity. Like discussed earlier, there are many scenarios where users create avatars to hide their true identity. A few main scenarios are within games and forums. These concepts than can be broken down into smaller concepts, which include avatars in a game and avatars in forums. Another concept adjacent to avatars is how to remain anonymous while being online and within the World Wide Web. How to remain anonymous is the breakthrough concept in our wiki; as only it moves on to birth new concepts from previous concepts. “...Identities online are a multifaceted subject (Keipi, 2014). The creation of virtual reality platforms like Second Life and World of Warcraft, allow internet users to create personal avatars. These avatars can be any individual throughout the world that can be represented by another identity different than that of the actual user. With this reality, there are many risks, especially among younger age users. Avatars can be in so many forms and platforms; the most common platforms are with games and forums. The concept of Ways to Stay Anonymous Online branches out to form new concepts, such as web proxies, proxy servers, HTTP/HTTPS, and VPNs. Web proxies basically hide your IP address so you can remain anonymous online. The most sought out web proxy provider is Proxify, they offer a free service to protect your identity and IP address while searching and browsing the internet. While web proxies simply hide your identity through your IP address, proxy servers act as an intermediary between the web client and the web server. The picture below is an example of what a proxy server does and how it communicates with the client and server. HTTP and HTTPS are protocols that usually begin before every web address. HTTP is a way for the client to reach a Word Wide Web address. Without it, you won't be able to reach the server you're trying to access. HTTP stands for Hypertext Transfer Protocol. HTTP sends the clients information to the dedicated server that is trying to be accessed and the server sends back a response, usually a web page in HTML format. HTTPS does the exact same thing but over a secured connection, hence the "S". HTTPS stands for Hypertext Transfer Protocol Secure. Even though most websites use HTTP, HTTPS is extremely beneficial when dealing with sensitive information from the client or the server. Data is encrypted using either Secure Sockets Layer "SSL" or Transport Layer Security "TLS". These two methods encrypt and decrypt information sent through a HTTPS protocol. Another type of secured network is VPNs. VPNs, also known as Virtual Private Networks are mostly used in the business world but a lot has been said that everyone should consider having their own VPN. A VPN is a way for you to connect to a machine outside of your private network while actually working within your private network. VPNs use a point to point connection, thus making it act like you're within your own private network, giving you extreme security, and all the benefits of working within a private network. Below is a short funny video from Abam Encem about how VPNs work. The deep web also known as "hidden web" is a group of databases that cannot be reached by typical search engines. To access the deep web you need to use special protocols and an application to access these said protocols. One of most popular is Tors' anonymity network. Tor is an application that can be downloaded to access these secretive sites. The deep web is no place for anyone really, it contains sensitive material and websites that are usually illegal. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Home Category:Main Page Category:Home Page Category:Anonymity Category:Avatars Category:Web Identity